lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Staff of Zen'no Pawa
The Staff of Zen’nō Pawa (Almighty Power) is the magical staff of which is held in the Sphere of Uchū Sōzō. The Staff serves as the key and the mediator of all existence. Atop the staff, in an impenetrable energy, the seed that sprouted existence resides. 'Ancient History' The Staff was created in the beginning to help maintain everything, like a key. It was originally held in the Maze of Izami, for billions of years, and protected by ancient mages who wielded special powers to protect it in a sphere of impenetrable energy. However, over time, the maze deteriorated and the mages died off, and therefore the Staff was transported to a safer location. The Staff was then sealed in the Sphere of Uchū Sōzō, the center of everything, and only could be removed by high power such as an Alpha Gods. This has a large role in The Holy Apocalypse Saga. Atop the Staff, is the Existential Seed itself, perma-locked in a barrier of impenetrable energy. The Sphere is what keeps existence and time itself going. If it is thrown off balance, everything will reverse on itself and eventually be destroyed. The Staff contains all power, concepts, and everything. The Sphere of Uchu Sozo is known as the exact middle of the omniverse. All 12 universes rotate in a circle, and this is in the middle, therefore making a little bit of it stick out in the corner of every universe. Gods can not remove the Staff, as it is beyond their power. It evolved to where only Alpha God power can. The Staff is never messed with or tampered with and is considered permanently sealed (unless the seal is broken). The Sphere is blue yet colorless, and is simply floating plasma. If one sticks their arm into it, it will burn off easily. Usage in the Holy Apocalypse arc (1063) Kochaku went back in time to 4 billion Before Age, to kidnap the Staff from the Maze of Izami, where it was being held at the time, and use it to do his destructive bidding. However, the Lookout Crew were sent back in time to 900 billion BA in an alternate timeline by Elyus the Alpha God, went to the maze, and received the Staff. They then used it to challenge Kochaku's, and won, due to influence by Elyus and the Existential Seed (which Kochaku didn't have). The Staff was then used by a mortal-like being of the Existential Seed to help recreate what was destroyed of existence (99%). It was then put back into the Maze of Izami to rest. Usage in Dimensional Nihility arc (1105) A large strange floating mass began disrupting the universe, eating and absorbing the Gods and other deceased souls from Other World. Nikad, Leogian, and Kuzon fought against it, but it was very powerful. Kuzon suspected the only way to defeat it was through the Staff of Zen'no Pawa, but he had to be a mortal to go into the MAze of Izami and get it. Nikad used his god powers to revive him temporarily, and they went to the dark part of the unierse, into the maze. Kuzon used the Universal Time Code again, and turned back time 4 billion years. They retrieved the staff from a Dragon Priest in a casket, and returned to the Other World present. The staff was used to shoot powerful magic blasts at the floating mass, which affected it greatly but did not stop it. For several days, it was in the hands of Leogian and Nikad, who used it to fight. After the conflict, it was once again returned to its resting place. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Items Category:Staff Category:Lookout I/II